


The Feeling of Your Skin Locked in My Head

by disappointingcroissant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, could it be any more obvious, fluffy smut?, kara needs to expend some energy, lena needs a massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: Lena gets home after a long day at work and asks her Kryptonian girlfriend to help. Kara delivers.





	The Feeling of Your Skin Locked in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Dramatic ass title for all you song title lovers from tove lo talking body.
> 
> I stayed up all night so some choices were made.

Lena turns the engine of her car off and slumps over the steering wheel. It’s been a long time since she’s been this exhausted after a day of work, _ bone-weary _ comes to mind. It’s a full body ache, the kind that asks you why the hell you’re still upright. Thank the universe she’s home. She’s home and home means Kara. She has half a mind to call Kara down to carry her upstairs but that would be utterly ridiculous.

Right?

Actually, you know what? What’s really silly is not taking full advantage of dating a Kryptonian. She is one of only two people who have this opportunity. Lena doesn’t even bother looking for her phone. Just leans back in her seat and lets out a pathetic, “Kaaarrrraaaaaa,” into the empty car.

Is it selfish to think Kara is just sitting upstairs with one ear trained to pick up anything Lena related? Lena gets lost idly wondering just how Kara chooses to tune her hearing. It’s only when Kara knocks on the door that Lena jumps back to attention, hand flying up to cover her rapidly beating heart. Kara looks panicked at having frightened her and starts to ramble, voice muffled through the window.

“Sorry! I didn’t know how to get your attention! You looked like you were off in another world, but I heard you call, and I came as quick as I could,” she steps back as Lena opens the door, but doesn’t pause in her explanation, “I had to put on pants, and shoes, and this hoodie because I’m not wearing a bra and I knew if I didn’t cover up this one time I’d run into Jerry -”

Jerry is a slightly creepy older man who lives in the building, but that’s for another time. Right now Lena needs to stop Kara before she gets too carried away.

“Kara, darling, it’s okay,” her body feels like a ton of bricks as she stands up out of her seat. 

“Are you alright? I was worried - ” Kara is looking down at her with concern, placing a comforting hand on her elbow. 

“Yes, I’m fine. It’s silly actually, but I called you down because, well, I’m really very tired and I thought you could use some of that strength of yours to help get me upstairs…” she trails off, feeling foolish saying it out loud.

“That’s not silly! Use me anytime you want,” it’s said with a suggestive, but dorky, eyebrow raise and Lena relaxes for the first time since leaving the office. She leans against the car while Kara grabs her bag from the passenger seat, zipping back around to pick Lena up bridal style without warning. Kara is beaming at her as she makes her way to the elevator. Lena tucks her own small smile into the crook of Kara’s neck and thinks a familiar question. “_ How did I get so lucky?” _

When they get inside their apartment and Kara asks about dinner Lena says she’s too tired to eat. Kara balks, looks at her like she must have a major illness. Lena has to swat away the hand Kara puts to her forehead as if checking for a fever. Lena is standing on her own now but still uses Kara to steady herself as she takes off her heels. 

“It’s a human thing, Kara, I promise I just need to sit for a bit.” 

“Sounds fake but okay. How about I give you a massage, will that help?” 

Lena lets out a not entirely appropriate moan at the suggestion, “Dear God, please.”

Kara laughs and swoops her right back into her arms to carry her to their bed. She puts her down with instructions to strip and get comfy while she gathers supplies. Lena does as she’s told, laying on her stomach in the middle of the bed, arms tucked under the pillow she uses to place her head. She’s only partially aware of Kara lighting a few lavender candles, laying out lotion next to Lena, and undressing until she’s left in a tank top and underwear. Kara dims the lights until the room is wrapped in an ethereal glow. When the light is juuuuust right she shuffles on her knees to be beside Lena on the bed and squeezes lotion into her hand, holding it until it warms.

“Anywhere you want me to focus?” At lena’s muffled _ nu-uh _ Kara starts on her upper back.

She slowly follows Lena’s spine down, kneading the muscles on either side, smirking at Lena’s approving noises. She works her way back up one side and down the other, taking her time. She adds lotion and pays equal attention to each part of Lena. Her overused hands, and ridiculously tight forearms. Feet tortured by too-high heels, sculpted calves, and especially Lena’s wide hips and lush backside. Lena’s been letting out low pleased groans intermittently throughout but as soon as Kara digs into her glutes she lets out the lowest, most guttural moan yet. It rumbles through Lena’s body and Kara gets a rush at the fact that she can get Lena to let go like this, takes it as a sign to spend a little bit longer working these particular muscles. Of course, the sounds don’t stop and where at first they were comical in how over-the-top they seemed, now Lena is letting out these small grunts that morph into breathy hums that are, quite frankly, pornographic. 

A _ twinge _ of desire shoots between Kara’s legs and she squirms, trying to concentrate, _ this is about Lena _. But the sounds mixed with the visual of Lena laying before her with delicate pale skin, all trusting and relaxed is making it really hard to not get sidetracked. She snaps to when Lena, completely oblivious to Kara’s struggle, purrs a request.

“Do my shoulders darling, I was hunched over a lot today. And don’t be afraid to go deep. Put your weight behind it like you did last time when you straddled me.”

Kara nearly chokes at the wording. Lena is often coy and likes messing with Kara but she seems genuinely caught up in the massage, teasing far from her mind. Maybe Kara’s just hearing things she wants to hear. Kara clears her throat, hoping it’ll help her voice come out normal.

“You got it babe,” she’s aiming for casual. She really doesn’t know if she achieves it but Lena seems to be an oblivious blob of relaxation still.

Kara swings a leg over Lena so that she’s hovering just behind Lena’s lower back, letting her thighs lightly hug Lena’s hips. Kara has to hold back a shiver at the position and shakes her head to refocus. She squeezes the muscles down lena’s neck, across the tops of her shoulder, waking them up, getting blood flowing. She leans back and puts her weight behind her touch like Lena wants. Starting at the bottom of Lena’s shoulder blade Kara uses the heel of her hand to dig hard into soft skin. She follows the curve of bone back to the top of her shoulders and finds a nasty knot on the left side. Lena tenses and lets out a hiss of pain immediately. 

Kara winces in sympathy, “Geeze, you want me to work this or is it too much?”

“No, no, no. Work it, please.”

Lena sounds desperate, determined, demanding and it _ affects _ Kara, the tension between her legs builds. She feels guilty, Lena’s over here in pain and Kara is getting _ turned on _.

“Kay. Let’s see what we can do,” Kara lets out a slow breath, trying to soothe with her voice. She makes a couple passes over the hard muscle, adding pressure each time. Lena is not as loose as before, instead bracing herself for the sharp tenderness that comes with working out a knot.

“Don't forget to breathe,” Kara reminds her, waiting for Lena to follow the instruction before she goes in for a deep press. Lena takes in a lungful of air and as she releases it she allows her body to melt into the feel of Kara rolling over her sore muscles instead of fighting it.

“Atta girl,” Kara encourages, low and dreamy and _approving_.

Lena’s body surprises her with a sudden spark of excitement at Kara’s words and tone. _ Atta girl _ . That shouldn’t _ do it _ for Lena, but it _ does _. It absolutely ignites her body with a different kind of ache from the one she came home with. Her mind was aimlessly drifting before but now she’s acutely aware of every point of contact between their bodies, how charged the room suddenly feels. Aware of the way Kara’s clothed sex barely brushes against her, tickling, at every pass Kara makes over her body. Finally, she picks up on Kara’s shallow breaths.

“I’m going to take care of you.”

_ Want _ is the only thing that goes through Lena’s mind and she replies with an eager hum. Kara’s hands become more exploratory, her purpose no longer just working Lena’s tired body to relax. She’s indulging, her fingers skim Lena’s body, mapping out freckles, memorizing dips and curves, brushing the sides of her breasts. When she gets to Lena’s hips she tucks her hands underneath them and pulls up with gentle strength. Gravity fighting against Kara’s hold provides a nice stretch and arousal radiates from where Kara’s fingers press into the hollow under her hip bones. Lena can feel the barest hint of the slick heat coming from Kara’s pussy before Kara releases her back down to the bed. Lena can’t help the way her thighs squeeze together and grind just the littlest bit into the mattress. A needy whine escapes her lips and she can hear Kara’s breath hitch in reply.

“Fuck,” slips from Kara’s mouth, as vulgar words often do while in bed with her girlfriend, knowing now that Lena is also definitely getting hot. Kara braces herself, hands against Lena’s back and presses her sex into her ass. There’s no question now just how wet Kara is as she rocks into her.

“Take off your underwear,” Lena lets out in a rush, looking over her shoulder to see how wrecked Kara looks, eyes hungry, a bright flush spreading from her cheeks to her chest, hair sticking to her neck, shiny with sweat. Kara speeds out of her underwear, her tank going as well. 

“I want you to get off on my ass,” Lena instructs when she is back straddling her. Kara groans with desire, grabbing for her hand to tangle together in the sheets. 

Lena half props herself up on elbows and knees, for a little leverage to push back. Her forehead drops to the pillow when she feels Kara's other hand move up her body to briefly tease her nipple, fingertips dragging back and forth across it, before fully kneading her breast. Kara usually takes her time dismantling Lena just by playing with her breast but she must need a different craving satisfied tonight. Before Lena can mourn the loss of Kara's hand on her chest she finds it reaching between their bodies to spread Kara's own folds, allowing her clit to rub directly on Lena’s soft skin. For one blissful moment Kara pauses to feel how good it feels before her wet fingers move to reach around Lena and mimic what she did to herself, spreading lips apart, gliding through silken heat. _ Lena is soaked. _She pushes back into her, urging her to move and Kara lets herself fall more fully on Lena’s back, overwhelmed by each jolt of pleasure she feels at every push.

“Roa, I’ll never get tired of how wet you get for me,” Kara says in breathless disbelief, dropping kisses to Lena’s shoulder.

Lena wants more time, more ability to memorize every synapse fired between their bodies. The press of Kara’s breasts against her back. The tickling of breath on her neck. The feel of Kara’s come spreading over her ass. Kara’s fingers. Slowly stroking. Lightly down, a little pressure back up. Lazily circling her clit. All the while rocking into Lena. But, she supposes, giving in to her baser needs is just as good. She presses back into Kara again, starting a real, stronger rhythm now, urging Kara on. Kara pants harder against her neck, open lips drag against skin, fingers increase in speed between Lena’s legs.

Lena buries her face, letting out desperate _ yeah _ s into the pillow beneath her. They get higher and higher in pitch, and with each the heat between Kara’s legs grows. Their bodies slip easily against each other with the combination of lotion and sweat and Kara is near mad with chasing her pleasure, trying to find that perfect angle that’ll press her just right. But, _ Lena first, Lena first _ repeats itself in her head. She starts sliding Lena’s clit between two fingers, lightly pinching as she strokes up and pressing on the way back down. Lena’s reaction to the change is immediate, her moaning takes on a frantic edge. Kara knows it isn’t much longer until Lena is tumbling over the edge with the way her body trembles beneath her. Her own hips are getting sloppy, jerking in time with Lena’s sharp cries. She feels Lena go taught, still for one long second before she snaps, pinning Kara’s hand to the mattress, messily grinding out her pleasure. The sound of Lena coming pushes Kara over the edge of her own release, gasping praise into Lena’s hair. 

Kara moves her hands to Lena’s waist, squeezing as their hips gently roll, slow and lazy until they come back down, together. Lena gives a small push with her shoulder to tell Kara she needs to turn over. They lay on their backs, side by side, hands outstretched to still be in contact, getting control of their breathing.

After a long moment, Kara breaks the silence. 

“You hungry yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK. You know i need kudos and comments to survive. @disappointingcroissant on tumblr too.


End file.
